


Quince días.

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Humor, Jealous Greg, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Manipulative Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft has a plan, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: "- ¿Estás seguro de que va a funcionar?- Bueno, según mis cálculos, funciona en 97 de 100 escenarios posibles.- ¿Qué pasa en los otros tres?- Oh, en uno Greg te mata, en otro Sherlock me mata a mí y en el tercero nos repudian a los dos y se marchan juntos."





	Quince días.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Doyle y los personajes están basados en los de la serie Sherlock de Moffat y Gattiss.

Compartí unas imágenes de Martín y Mark en el grupo Mystrade is our Division : Fanfiction Writers and Readers, con el siguiente texto:   
"- Sherlock, ¿cuál sería tu peor pesadilla?  
\- Que mi mejor amigo y compañero de piso se hiciera también amigo íntimo de mi hermano y que mi segundo mejor amigo y detective favorito tuviera una relación sentimental con mi hermano....  
\- Bueno, Sherlock, hay dos cosas que debo decirte....",   
Y la gente empezó a compartir ideas.... 

 

**QUINCE** **DÍAS**

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Veamos: te he abordado tras salir de una guardia hospitalaria de 48 horas, mi chófer lleva media hora dando vueltas en circulo al mismo vecindario y lo que empezó siendo una conversación sobre un asesino internacional suelto por Londres se convirtió hace quince minutos en un monologo sobre lo difícil que es conseguir calcetines de calidad últimamente y no te has quejado por nada. Ni una sola vez. Así qué, repito: ¿cuando vas a acostarte con mi hermano?

John boqueó, estupefacto

\- ¡No voy a acostarme con tu hermano! ¡Yo no soy gay!

\- Y yo no tengo conversaciones banales sobre sentimientos , y sin embargo, ¡aquí estamos!

Los labios de Mycroft se estiraron en lo que podría definirse como una sonrisa. Si los tiburones sonrieran. 

\- Aunque quisiera acostarme con tu hermano, que no quiero, mi vida sexual no es asunto tuyo, Mycroft.

\- Lo es si interfiere en mis asuntos.

\- ¿Tus asuntos? Bien, hablemos de tus asuntos. ¿Qué hay de ti y de Greg?

\- Eso es diferente.

\- Oh, si, Greg y tu ya os acostáis. ¿Pero eso es todo lo que quieres? No sé, después de ,¿seis años? tal vez quieras algo más…. ¿Un nido juntos, tal vez?

\- Estoy perfectamente, John, gracias. Greg tuvo un matrimonio y un divorcio difíciles y no quiere precipitar las cosas.

\- ¿Precipitar? No podríais ir más despacio si lo intentarais. Pero no hablaba de Greg. ¿Tu quieres algo más?

\- ¡Lo que yo quiera no importa, lo que quiera Greg es lo que importa! Eso, y hacer el trabajo.- Tras una breve vacilación, la mascara de falsa indiferencia volvió a su lugar- No negaré que tienes talento para salir por la tangente pero ¿te importaría no cambiar de tema? Mi hermano es inteligente, no tanto como Eurus o yo , pero en comparación con el resto del mundo, bastante inteligente, guapo, cuando accede a ducharse más de una vez a la semana, y divertido, excepto cuando quieres estrangularle. Entonces, ¿qué problema tienes?

\- No es...Yo nunca... Si él quisiera algo más me lo habría saber, ¿no?. Quiero decir,  ¡Sherlock es especialista en decirle al mundo lo que quiere!.

\- Cuando mi hermano vio su primer Belfast en ese escaparate, le gustó tanto que lo compró, lo puso en una bolsa de plástico y aún lo tiene guardado al fondo del armario para que no se le estropee. Luego se compró veinte más para ir usándolos a diario. Lo sé porque usó mi tarjeta.

Había algo entre melancólico, divertido y afectuoso en su tono. John lo miró, perplejo.

\- ¿Estás diciendo qué...?

\- Qué podría guardarte en un armario para no estropear lo que tiene contigo, aunque esté deseando... “Estrenarte”, si.

John se quedó mirando la ceja alzada del político, sin estar seguro de saber que decir.

\- La cuestión, John, es ¿qué quieres tu?

\- Yo... No quiero estropear lo que tenemos.

\- Pero quieres algo más de lo que tenéis.

\- No es tan fácil. No puedo ir y simplemente decirle que... Bueno, no hacemos eso. Hablar de sentimientos.

\- No, eso no seria una buena idea, no. Sin embargo....

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

\- ¡Sherlock, tranquilízate!-

Gregory Lestrade se pasó la mano por el pelo, intentando contener el dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿¡Qué me tranquilice!? ¿¡Qué me tranquilice!? ¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¿No puedes contentar a mi hermano y tiene que salir fuera a…?

\- ¡Alto ahí! Tu hermano está muy, muy, muy contento. Te lo puedo asegurar. ¡Y no hay nada entre John y él!

\- ¿Nada? Se han visto a escondidas cinco veces en dos semanas, estaban juntos cuando se suponía que estaban en sus trabajos, o comprando, o lo que sea que mi hermano hace cuando no está vigilándome o iniciando una guerra. Han estado tomando té y yendo a comer, se envían mensajes de texto que los hace sonreír como idiotas  y…

\- Un momento, ¿ has estado vigilando a John y  a Mycroft?

\- ¡No tendría que haberlo hecho si tú vigilaras mejor a tu novio!. La cuestión es: si no hay nada que ocultar, ¿por qué se ocultan?

Greg suspiró, exasperado y deseando encontrar una excusa razonable.

\- ¿Están preparando una fiesta sorpresa?

\- A Mycroft no le gustan las sorpresas. Ni las fiestas. Y si prepararás una, John seria la última persona con la que lo harías. No tiene el menor talento para el disimulo.

Greg se negaba a creer a Sherlock, Mycroft nunca le haría eso, pero las evidencias estaban ahí...

Realmente nunca habían hablado del futuro o su relación, pero él pensaba que todo iba bien…

Bueno, tal vez Mycroft hubiera insinuado algo sobre vivir juntos en alguna ocasión y él se había asustado un poco, dejándolo para más adelante, ¡sólo llevaban juntos seis años, siete meses y tres semanas después de todo! . Pero Mycroft sabía que para él su relación era importante, ¿no?

\- Bien, ¿y qué pretendes hacer?

Sherlock abrió los cuatro portátiles sobre la mesa.

\- Preguntarles seria peligroso, así que he pirateado el sistema de cámaras de la ciudad.

\- Si, preguntar no... espera, ¿¡qué has hecho qué!?

\- Tranquilo, el único que podría darse cuenta es Mycroft, y él está ocupado en este momento tratando de robarme a mi John.

\- ¿ Tu qué?- Greg no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante el termino posesivo de Sherlock.

\- ¡Arg! Cállate y mira, ¿vale?

Greg decidió dejar el tema mientras las pantallas cobraban vida, mostrándoles diferentes ángulos de la ciudad y con el detective haciendo zoom en la imagen de dos hombres, uno en un traje de tres piezas y otro con chaqueta de cuero, que caminaban juntos por el parque.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

\- Realmente, Mycroft, te lo agradezco, pero esto no está funcionando… Sherlock no sospecha nada por más evidencias de nuestros encuentros que dejo caer, y Greg...

\- Paciencia, John. Te dije quince días. Hoy es el día número quince.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que va a funcionar?

\- Bueno, según mis cálculos, funciona en 97 de 100 escenarios posibles.

\- ¿Qué pasa en los otros tres?

\- Oh, en uno Greg te mata, en otro Sherlock me dispara y en el tercero nos repudian a los dos y se marchan juntos.

John resopló, nervioso y negándose a creer que esos tres posibles escenarios fueran probables, aunque el rostro impasible y el tono casual de Mycroft le decía a las claras que hablaba completamente en serio y que eran una posibilidad muy real.

\- Pero aunque estés en lo cierto, no significa que… Yo nunca he estado con…Ya sabes, no sé si podría... Y bueno, él…

\- ¿Asustado, soldadito?

Mycroft se detuvo, sonriendo, y John lo imitó, irritado.

\- Yo no estoy…

John no pudo terminar la frase. De repente, con una fuerza que nadie le supondría, Mycroft lo había aplastado contra la pared y se había abalanzado contra su boca.

El médico se quedó paralizado. Nunca había besado a un hombre. Sólo había pensado en besar a uno, y siempre le había asustado que no le gustara. Pero aquello era simplemente increíble. Se sintió bien que fuera otra persona quién dominara el beso, sólo dejarse llevar por una vez, unos labios suaves y fuertes al tiempo. Le gustó sentir la aspereza de la barba creciente contra su mejilla y el olor a colonia fuerte y varonil y, si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginar que era otro Holmes el que lo besaba. Sus piernas cedieron un poco y se dejó llevar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Estas muerto, John Watson. No imaginas hasta qué punto estás muerto”

Greg iba a matarlo, ni siquiera necesitaba maldecir al Yard por no permitirle llevar armas, quería estrangular a John con sus propias manos.

Vale, en la práctica, se podría decir que fue Mycroft quien se abalanzó sobre John y lo besó como si no hubiera mañana.

Pero no  era como si John se hubiera resistido, ¿verdad? . No, no lo había hecho. Ni un poco siquiera. Y ahora, iba a morir.

Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan ocupado planificando el asesinato de John, Greg habría caído en la cuenta de que, desde que  Sherlock y él habían abandonado Baker Street corriendo y habían subido a toda prisa al coche, para ponerse  en marcha a toda velocidad, no habían visto un solo coche que se interpusiera en su camino, y había notado qué, casualmente,  todos los semáforos estaban en verde.

Si Sherlock no hubiera estado tan angustiado y frustrado, habría caído en la cuenta de que Mycroft había besado a John justo delante de la cámara CCTV. Cámaras cuya ubicación su paranoico y discreto hermano conocía a la perfección.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

\- Ejem, creo que eso es suficiente, John

John se desestabilizó ligeramente cuando Mycroft rompió el contacto, tan indiferente como si simplemente hubieran estado hablando sobre el clima. El doctor echó un poco de menos el contacto, aturdido y jadeando un poco, con el corazón a mil por hora. 

\- Eso ha sido... Eres...Oh, Dios!

\- Oh, no tanto, pero gracias, John.- Mycroft sonrió burlonamente mientras consultaba su reloj.- Bien, sigue respirando así, estupendo, deben quedar unos diez segundos....

\- ¿Diez segundos para qué?

Mycroft levantó la vista sin tiempo para responder, mientras un coche se detenía derrapando a pocos metros.

\- ¡John!

Un muy enfadado Sherlock Holmes bajó del coche antes incluso de que se detuviera, corriendo hacía ellos.

\- Sherlock, no es lo que...

Por segunda vez en apenas unos minutos, John Watson fue incapaz de terminar una frase por que un Holmes lo aplastaba contra una pared para besarlo bruscamente. "Podría acostumbrarme a esto", pensó.

\- ¡MYCROFT HOLMES, SUBE AL COCHE AHORA MISMO! ¡NOS VAMOS A CASA! 

Mycroft caminó alejándose lentamente de la nueva pareja y mirando a un muy autoritario y enfadado Greg inocentemente.

\- ¿ A qué casa, Gregory?

-¡ A la nuestra, idiota! ¡Me da igual si es la tuya, la mía o si acampamos en una inmobiliaria! No voy a volver a quitarte los ojos de encima en lo que nos quede de vida.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, caminó hacía el coche, no antes de alzar la vista a la cámara y guiñar un ojo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En el centro de control CCTV, Lady Alicia estiró la mano sin volverse, para que Sir Edwin pusiera en ella un billete de cinco libras. Tal vez no era del todo ético apostar sobre la vida de su colega, pero cuando dos semanas atrás fueron a ver a Mycroft para preguntarle por su asesino internacional...

\- ¿Qué tal la reunión con John Watson? ¿Sherlock va a ayudarnos?

Mycroft los miró con esa extraña expresión que aparecía en el rostro del hombre cuando había tomado una determinación.

\- Me temo que va a estar ocupado... Y yo también. Os daré los datos y la ubicación, pero tendréis que encargaros vosotros. En dos semanas, necesitaré tomarme unos días libres.

\- ¿Y por qué, si puede saberse?

Mycroft sonrió, presumido y apenas ya prestandoles atención.

\- En quince días Sherlock asumirá lo que siente por John Watson y yo tendré que ayudar al DI Lestrade con su cambio de residencia.

Sir Edwin hizo una nota mental para recordarse a si mismo no volver a dudar de Mycroft Holmes mientras ignoraba la pequeña sonrisa complacida de su compañera.

Anthea sonrió, abandonando el centro de control y admirando una vez más las dotes de manipulación de su jefe. Tenía una mudanza que preparar.

 

 

 


End file.
